starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Grand Inquisitor
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 50 BBY | thuiswereld = Vermoedelijk Utapau | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 5 BBY, Sovereign | titel = | bijnaam = The Inquisitor | functie = Grand Inquisitorius | species = Pau'an | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,98 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber | vervoer = TIE Advanced v1 | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Duel op de Sovereign De Grand Inquisitor was een Pau'an Inquisitorius die in 5 BBY in naam van de New Order op zoek ging naar Jedi die zich schuilhielden of gevlucht waren voor Order 66. Biografie De Grand Inquisitor was een voormalig Jedi die werd verleid naar de Dark Side. Hij diende overlevende Jedi na Order 66 op te sporen en te doden in naam van Darth Vader en Darth Sidious. De Inquisitor gebruikte de Dark Side, maar zijn berekende plannen en geest waren misschien nog dodelijker. Angst was een van zijn grootste troeven. Hij was getraind om niet enkel de overlevende Jedi te herkennen, maar ook hun meester en opleiding te herkennen aan hun stijl en capaciteiten. Zo kon hij zelfs de meester van de overlevende Jedi identificeren. Zoals alle Pau'ans verkoos de Inquisitor de duisternis boven licht. Zijn hoofd was voorzien van rode tatoeages die leken op die van de Son of Mortis. De Inquisitor gebruikte een Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber en verplaatste zich in een TIE Advanced v1. Lothal Rebels De Inquisitor kreeg van Agent Kallus op Lothal te horen dat er mogelijk een overlevende Jedi bevond onder de rebellen. De Inquisitor lichtte daarop Darth Vader in van de gebeurtenissen op Kessel en Lothal. Vervolgens maakte de Inquisitor gebruik van twee valstrikken om de Rebels in de val te lokken op Stygeon Prime. Zo liet hij Gall Trayvis een bericht versturen over de mogelijke verblijfplaats van Luminara Unduli. Unduli was echter al dood, maar was een perfect lokmiddel om overlevende Jedi aan te trekken. De Inquisitor leerde Kanan Jarrus en Ezra Bridger voor het eerst kennen in The Spire op Stygeon Prime. Hoewel hij merkte dat Kanan geen volleerd Jedi was en Ezra een ongetrainde Padawan, konden de Rebels ontsnappen. Lothal De Inquisitor trok vervolgens naar Lothal waar hij aan de Acedemy Jai Kell zou weghalen, zoals hij dat deed met alle uitzonderlijke cadets. Ezra en Zare Leonis hielpen Jai echter om te vluchten zodat hij niet in de handen van de Inquisitor terechtkwam. De Inquistor verbleef vanaf dat moment geregeld op Lothal, zo ook tijdens Empire Day waar zijn nieuwe TIE Advanced v1 werd voorgesteld. Na een aanslag van de Rebels leidde hij persoonlijk de achtervolg en slaagde hij erin om een homing beacon op de Phantom te vuren. Aan boord van Kassius Konstantine's ISD, de Relentless, zette de Inquisitor de achtervolging in. Die bracht hem naar Fort Anaxes waar Ezra en Kanan hem en de Stormtroopers in een val probeerden te lokken met Fyrnocks. De Inquisitor was echter opnieuw te sterk voor Kanan, maar op dat moment kwam Ezra ter hulp en leidde hij een enorme Fyrnock uit de diepte naar de Inquisitor. De komst van Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin zette ook de Inquisitor op scherp. Met verenigde krachten konden de Imperials Kanan grijpen tijdens een missie van de Rebels, al merkte de Inquisitor wel op dat Kanan sterker was geworden. De Inquisitor probeerde Kanan te laten breken tijdens de folteringen, maar Kanan bleef overeind, mede door het feit dat hij gewoonweg geen informatie had over andere rebellengroepen of over Fulcrum. Aan boord van de Sovereign werd Kanan bevrijd door Ezra waarop de Inquisitor het duo opwachtte. Kanan gebruikte Ezra's saber en de Inquisitor was best verrast door de speciale functie van de saber, maar kon Kanan de baas. Ezra greep Kanans saber vanop de riem van de Inquisitor, maar hij was nog niet capabel om weerwerk te bieden. De Inquisitor gooide zijn saber naar Ezra die in de afgrond viel. Kanan dacht dat Ezra dood was en raakte daardoor bevrijd van zijn resterende angsten. Met Ezra's en zijn eigen lightsaber dreef Kanan de Inquisitor voor het eerst in het nauw. De Inquisitor begon zijn saber te laten roteren, maar Kanan sneed met beide sabers het wapen stuk aan de ring. De lightsabers tuimelden in een van de reactoren waardoor de Sovereign op ontploffen stond. De Inquisitor hield zich eerst nog vast, maar liet zich daarna moedwillig in het vuur vallen omdat er ergere dingen dan de dood waren, volgens hem. Na zijn dood thumb|250px|De Inquisitor als Jedi Temple Guard Na zijn dood zou de Grand Inquisitor een onverwachte verschijning maken in de Jedi Temple op Lothal. Hij verscheen als een gemaskerde Jedi Temple Guard voor Kanan Jarrus. Kanan bleef aandringen om te vechten, maar kreeg het alsmaar moeilijker om zich te verdedigen tegen de wachter, zeker toen er nog twee extra wachters bijkwamen. Toen Kanan besefte dat vechten niet de Jedi-wijze was, ridderde de wachter Kanan tot Jedi Knight. De wachter deed zijn masker af en bleek de Grand Inquisitor te zijn toen hij nog een Jedi was. Hij beloofde aan Kanan de Inquisitors van Darth Vader op te houden die de tempel waren binnengedrongen. Samen met andere verschijningen van wachters, zorgde de Grand Inquisitor er effectief voor dat Kanan, Ezra en Ahsoka ongehinderd konden ontsnappen. Achter de Schermen *De stem van de Inquisitor werd ingesproken door de Britse acteur Jason Isaacs. Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels **Spark of Rebellion **Rise of the Old Masters **Breaking Ranks **Empire Day **Gathering Forces **Path of the Jedi **Call to Action **Rebel Resolve **Fire Across the Galaxy **Shroud of Darkness Bron *SW.com *Rebels: The Visual Guide *Rebels: Head-To-Head category:Galactic Empire category:Pau'ans category:Inquisitors